Should've Listened
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Tyson discoveres what happens when you don't listen to what someone's trying to tell you. Warning: Contains Shounen ai
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Contains slight Shounen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. *Sighs* I don't own the song I've used either. "Should've Listened" belongs to Nickelback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**There's clothes all over the floor,  
  
I don't remember them being there before,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson stared around the apartment he shared with his boyfriend with wide eyes.  
  
There was stuff everywhere.  
  
All over the floor.  
  
It looked like someone had gone through the apartment really quickly and just discarded the things they didn't want to take.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**The smell of perfume isn't here,  
  
Why's there lipstick on the mirror?  
  
Still I don't understand.**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where was Kai?  
  
Had they been robbed?  
  
But the door had been locked when he had come in..........  
  
What was going on?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**No pictures left on the hall,  
  
There's three new holes in the wall,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he walked through the apartment he noticed what was missing.  
  
Pictures were gone.  
  
Things that held sentimental value.  
  
But where was Kai?  
  
He's been here before he'd gone out!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Where the hells my credit cards?  
  
Why's my wallet in the yard?  
  
Still I don't understand?**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he went into their bedroom and saw that most of Kai's clothes were gone, and a sudden heart wrenching feeling struck him.  
  
Kai was gone.  
  
He remembered what Kai had said when they had been in that same room before he had gone out..........  
  
'You're going out again? You only just came home!' said Kai glaring at him as he sat on the bed.  
  
'I promised battle this kid and help him train to get ready for a tournament. I'll be back later tonight.'  
  
'Tyson..........'  
  
'I know, I told you I'd spent tonight with you, and I know I've been really busy lately, but I promise tomorrow-'  
  
'That's what you said yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that.....' Kai's voice was cold and accusing.  
  
Tyson waved him off, 'I know, I know.'  
  
'Tyson, I've been trying to talk to you about this for a while now......'  
  
'Mmmmm,' said Tyson absentmindedly as he extracted a jacket from the wardrobe.  
  
'Tyson, I don't think I can take this anymore. You're never here, I don't think you appreciate me, you'd rather spend all your time with little kids whose names you don't even know, I feel like we're drifting apart and I-'  
  
Tyson cut him off by kissing him on the cheek, 'Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you later about this,' he started to make his way to the door.  
  
'I don't think there will be a later. I've had enough.'  
  
The front door closing was his only response.  
  
'I didn't even say goodbye........'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Well now I guess I should have listened,  
  
When you said you'd had enough,  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father,  
  
In one ear and out the other,  
  
Why must life be so tough?**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson sank to his knees with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
'No,' he whispered, 'You can't be gone, I can't have lost you. I need you. I....I-I love you.'  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
Because nobody was there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Should see the look on my face,  
  
My shit's all over the place,  
  
Why's this happening to me?  
  
Why'd you take both sets of keys?  
  
And still I don't understand.**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The entire apartment looked like a bomb had hit it.  
  
'WHY?' Tyson half yelled and half sobbed, and hurled a vase across the room.  
  
Like most of the things that had been thrown before it, it hit a wall and shattered.  
  
//Just like my heart// thought Tyson dejectedly as he picked up a small ornament which quickly met the same fate as the vase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Well now I guess I should have listened,  
  
When you said you'd had enough,  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father,  
  
In one ear and out the other,  
  
Why must life be so tough?**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai stood outside a front door and shivered lightly as he knocked.  
  
He wasn't crying.  
  
Those were _not_ tears in his eyes.  
  
It had to be raining.  
  
Those couldn't be tears............. could they?  
  
But when did rain become salty?  
  
'Kai?'  
  
Max's surprised voice startled him from his thoughts.  
  
'I.............' he couldn't bring himself to look up at his friends gaze.  
  
'Why have you got a suitcase?'  
  
'I............'  
  
'Kai?' Max's voice was concerned.  
  
'I........I-I....I left him.'  
  
'......Kai.......'  
  
The tears started to flow, 'I-I couldn't take it anymore......' Kai dropped his bag and brought his hands up to his face, 'I didn't want to....I-I just,' he felt himself start to involuntarily sink to his knees.  
  
Warm arms suddenly held him steady, 'Rei!' Max called into the apartment.  
  
Kai buried his head in Max's shoulder.  
  
He didn't want to. He just did it instinctively.  
  
He didn't know why he was acting this way, it was so out of character for him.  
  
So why?  
  
Oh, that's why.  
  
'I love him so much! I didn't want to! But I didn't know what else to do! But I love him!'  
  
Max's eyes widened, Kai was practically hysterical, 'Come on, you can stay here with us. Ok?' He lightly ran his hand through Kai's hair to comfort him.  
  
Kai nodded silently, looking like a lost little child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson picked up the phone and dialed Kai's mobile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**And now I guess I should have listened!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and stared at it like he had never seen it before.  
  
Rei set a cup of coffee on the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch, 'Are you going to answer that?'  
  
'I can't,' was the hollow reply.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I can't because if I do I'll go running back.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Ahhhh, oh,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Please answer it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Ahhhh, oh,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I have to be strong. I can't answer it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Ahhhh, oh,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Please answer it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Ahhhh, oh,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I can't just run back to him when I'm called.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Ahhhh, oh,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I love you.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Ahhhh, oh,**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'It doesn't matter how much I want to. He needs to learn........ It doesn't matter how much I love him.........or how much he loves me.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**There's clothes all over the floor,  
  
I don't remember them being there before,  
  
There are no candles in here,  
  
Why's there lipstick on the mirror?  
  
And still I don't understand.**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hi, you've reached Kai's mobile. I'm sorry I- hey quit it Tyson! Can't you see I'm doing something!! Um, yeah! I can't answer my phone at the moment but- HEY! (laughter) No! Stop it! That tickles......TYSON!!....................... Err.....anyway......please leave a message after the......Gah! Don't poke me! No! Put me down right now!!! You- BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!'  
  
'.............Kai, I........ Oh god. I'm crying......... I guess you'll be changing your voice mail greeting now, won't you? I really hope you won't though................... Look, please call me back. Please? Can we talk? ............No. We need to talk........... I'm sorry.......... I should have spent more time with you............. And I should have listened to you when to tried to tell me something was wrong................... I really do love you. But you already know that don't you................well........Bye.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Well now I guess I should have listened,  
  
When you said you'd had enough,  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father,  
  
In one ear and out the other,  
  
Why must life be so tough?**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Are you going to ring him back?'  
  
'...........'  
  
'I know you want to.'  
  
'........................I........'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Well now I guess I should have listened!  
  
When you said you'd had enough,  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father,  
  
In one ear and out the other,  
  
Why's love gotta be so tough?**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. 2

Warning: Contains slight Shounen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson opened his eyes to the cold light of the day.  
  
Vaguely he wondered why he wasn't draped all over Kai like he usually was.  
  
Instinctively he rolled over to his left to wrap his arms around the warmth that always snuggled into him in the morning.  
  
There was no warmth.  
  
There was no snuggling.  
  
There was no soft breathing, or little contented sighs.  
  
There was no playful nudge and a protest that he wasn't a doll.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
Kai wasn't there.  
  
Panic filled him until he remembered.  
  
It had been a week.  
  
A week, since he had left.  
  
A week since he had first woken up to realize it hadn't been a nightmare.  
  
A week since it had taken him hours to gather the will to get up and start to tidy up the mess he had made of the apartment.  
  
And every morning since had been the same.  
  
Wake up feeling happy until he reached out for the one he loved only to find that he was gone.  
  
He was jolted from his reverie by the phone ringing.  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
He glared at it, really not wanting to talk to anyone, knowing that the one person he wanted to ring him wouldn't.  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
It was probably his Grandpa, _again_ wanting to check on him.  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
He decided to let the answering machine get it.  
  
*ring, ring.*  
  
'Oh, shut up already.'  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
'Whoever it is can go to hell.'  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
'Hi! You've reached Tyson and Kai's place!' said Tyson's voice happily, 'If we're not out, we're probably shagging and don't want to answer the phone! ('TYSON!' exclaimed Kai's horrified voice in the background) Please leave a message after the beep and we'll call you back when we're done- Ouch!....................eheh, I _mean_ when we can......God Kai! That really hurt-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!'  
  
'I should get around to changing that,' muttered Tyson darkly.  
  
'....................Hi.' said a very familiar voice quietly.  
  
Tyson sat up in his bed quickly, instantly recognizing it.  
  
'I know your there. It's too early for you to be out.'  
  
Tyson jumped out of bed and ran over (cursing slightly as he nearly tripped over and ran into things) to where the phone was kept.  
  
To his despair it wasn't there.  
  
'I'd think you don't want to answer the phone, but I know how "tidy" you keep the place without my supervision so I'm assuming that it's probably underneath a pile of dirty laundry and you're currently frantically hunting for it. After all, you rang me first.'  
  
Clothes and various junk flew threw the air as Tyson madly searched.  
  
'Look...........Just meet me at the park in ........ half an hour. You know which one and where.........................'  
  
Tyson suddenly saw the phone, in all its glory sitting on top of the TV.  
  
'Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Don't hang up. '  
  
'.............so...'  
  
'Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Don't hang up.'  
  
'I guess....'  
  
'Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Don't hang up.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Hello!..............' Tyson's only reply was a dial tone, 'DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
After the rage that he felt at missing Kai's call by seconds, what Kai had actually said struck him, 'He wants to see me? ........HE WANT'S TO SEE ME!!!!' yelled Tyson ecstatically jumping up and down, 'He may want to say he hates me, BUT HE STILL WANTS TO SEE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Grinning like a maniac he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.  
  
3 minutes he came rushing back in, blushing slightly, and went to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai sat, perched on a branch in a reasonably large tree in a park.  
  
He smiled slightly in admiration of the beauty that surrounded him.  
  
There was a large lake in front of him, its edges lapping softly against the shore a few meters in front of the tree.  
  
A park bench was situated next to the tree, so that people could sit and look out onto the lake and at the mountains in the distance.  
  
The city was behind him, and from where he was sitting, you would have no idea that there was any civilization for miles.  
  
He swung his legs slightly, trying not to think about what was about to happen.  
  
After a week of hiding out at Max and Rei's place, he had finally plucked up the courage to ring Tyson (though, he would admit, the fact that his so- called-friends _had_ threatened to tell Tyson where he was if he didn't at least ring him).  
  
'What to say, what to say...............'  
  
I hate you.  
  
I love you.  
  
I never want to see you again.  
  
I can't live without you.  
  
Let me go.  
  
Hold me in your arms forever.  
  
'God. I sound like a love sick teenager.......... AND I'm talking to myself.'  
  
He sat in silence for a few more minutes before he noticed someone approaching.  
  
Oh no.  
  
He's here.  
  
What should I say!!!!???  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Tyson walked towards the bench in the park he noticed that Kai wasn't there.  
  
Glancing at his watch he noticed that he was a few minutes late.  
  
He would have panicked, if years of experience hadn't told him that Kai was probably really close by, watching and waiting from a safe distance.  
  
Sure enough, he glanced up and noticed that Kai was sitting on a branch in the tree.  
  
Hesitantly, he smiled up at him.  
  
Kai returned it with a small smile of his own and then, with the agility and grace that had never ceased to amaze him, Kai dropped out of the tree and landed on the ground next to him.  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Tyson swallowed nervously, 'Shall we sit?'  
  
Kai nodded, 'The bench or grass?'  
  
'Grass.'  
  
And so they sat.  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'Look I-' they both started at the same time.  
  
They both blushed and looked away.  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................How are you?' queried Kai tentatively.  
  
'Physically? I'm fine I guess. Emotionally.............. I miss you.'  
  
'..................I miss you too.'  
  
Tyson looked at him surprised, 'Really? I thought you weren't happy. Isn't that why you left?'  
  
Kai stared out at the water, 'I left because I wasn't happy with the way things were going, and the way you were acting. It wasn't because I wasn't happy with being with you.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me-'  
  
'I should have tried harder to make you listen before it got to the point where I had to leave.'  
  
'It's not your fault.'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'So where are we now?'  
  
Kai stopped looking at the water and turned to fix his eyes on to Tyson, 'I still love you,' he said slowly and quietly.  
  
'And I love you too!' said Tyson sincerely.  
  
'........And I.........I want to be with you.........'  
  
'And I you.'  
  
Kai frowned slightly, 'I know that but-'  
  
Tyson cut him off, 'I've realized something. It isn't enough for me to love you, or for you to love me. And saying that I miss you and I want to be with you isn't either.  
  
I understand that now.  
  
I need to be there for you like you are for me.  
  
I need to listen to you when you need to tell me something.  
  
You're not just a pretty little toy that can keep me happy and amused when I want you to.  
  
I need to treat you like my other half. Because you are.  
  
I guess we're like red and blue.  
  
Fire and storm.  
  
Dranzer and Dragoon.  
  
But most of all, we're equals,' Kai smiled, and then Tyson paused, smirked and added, 'Even though I'm a better Beyblader than you.'  
  
'SAY WHAT?'  
  
Tyson grinned, 'You heard me.'  
  
Kai scowled, 'For you sake I better have heard wrong.'  
  
'You didn't.'  
  
Kai growled, pushed Tyson backwards and sat on him. He crossed his arms and gave Tyson a look, 'Pray tell, for I've forgotten, what _didn't_ I mishear?'  
  
Tyson smiled innocently up at him, 'Well..............'  
  
Kai yelped slightly as Tyson suddenly rapidly moved, pushing him down onto the grass and straddled his hips, '..........I said I was a betted blader than _you_.'  
  
Kai glared daggers up at Tyson, 'You're not heading in the right direction to get me to move in with you again.'  
  
Tyson beamed down at him, 'Oh......' He leaned down and whispered softly into Kai's ear, 'But I am,' he nuzzled into Kai's neck, 'And besides, you couldn't have stayed with Rei and Max forever!'  
  
Kai's frown was spoiled slightly as he shivered, 'They promised they wouldn't tell you I was there!'  
  
'They didn't,' Tyson moved to the other side of Kai's neck, ignoring him as he protested slightly, 'You weren't with Kenny, Hilary, Mr. Dickinson, or at other Bladeing institute............ and Max is a terrible liar when pressed,' said Tyson and he started to suck lightly.  
  
'Hey! You better not be trying to give me a hickey!' Kai paused and smirked, fully aware of the reaction he would get from his next statement, 'And for all you know I could have been staying with _Wyatt_ or _Tala_.'  
  
Kai jumped slightly as Tyson accidentally bit down.  
  
Ignoring the pain, he continued, 'Or I could have even gone to stay with....._Boris_.'  
  
Tyson pulled back with a look of pure annoyance and jealousy, 'Well. You know better than to stay with any of _them_.'  
  
Kai feigned innocence, 'Why's that?'  
  
'You exactly "why's that"! Because they want to take what's mine!'  
  
'And what exactly, is yours?'  
  
'You,' said Tyson sharply, and gave Kai a long and possessive kiss.  
  
Despite the fact that he probably wouldn't have been able to pull away if he wanted to Kai leaned into the kiss.  
  
When they pulled away for air Kai said causually, 'There was no need to get so aggressive, I was just teasing, you know.'  
  
Tyson pouted, 'Well you shouldn't! You know how I get when you tease!'  
  
'Maybe that's why I do it.'  
  
'Bastard.'  
  
'Jerk.'  
  
'Hmmmm......... But a happy one,' Tyson gave Kai a quick kiss, stood up, and offered him his hand, 'Let's go home.'  
  
Kai rose an eyebrow, 'I never said I'd be going home with you.'  
  
Tyson met his gaze levelly, 'Don't make me carry you.'  
  
Kai sighed melodramatically and took the offered hand.  
  
Tyson didn't release his hold on Kai's hand and started pull him in the direction of their home, he smiled, 'Hey Kai.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'From now on, I promise, we're a team. And when I go out to help some little kids with their bladeing skills, you're coming with me.'  
  
Kai made a face, 'If you think that I'm going to help you deal with some screaming snotty nosed little brats you've got another thing coming.'  
  
'Their not that bad!'  
  
'Yeah right! You've forgotten who the person you came home and whined about them to was!'  
  
'I only whine about the bad ones! There are plenty of nice kids as well!'  
  
'Hmf, when I said I wanted us to spent more time with each other, I _meant_ doing things that are enjoyable.'  
  
'Bladeing is enjoyable!'  
  
'Tyson! You know what I meant!'  
  
'Yeah! But-'  
  
'Oh, just shut up and take me home.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
